Conventionally, there has been known a technique discussed in Patent Literature 1 as a brake apparatus. In this patent literature, a sensor that detects a displacement amount of a piston in a master cylinder is mounted in the master cylinder as a measure for detecting an amount of a brake operation performed by a driver.